femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Lucas (Criminal Case)
'Megan Lucas '''is the villainess of "Cross My Heart", case #4 of ''Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date February 8, 2018). She was a massage therapist who worked at the Fairview Massage Wellness Center in the Fairview Mall and had a regular client in Brad Price, who was also the business owner of Kale & Fries, a restaurant located in the same mall. When Brad was found dead outside Kale & Fries, having been killed with an arrow to the heart, Megan was questioned about him and claimed that she hardly knew him, as they barely spoke during his sessions. However, it was revealed through a photo that Megan had past history with Brad: back when they were high school classmates, he and his friends often bullied Megan on a daily basis. When confronted with this fact, Megan confirmed their suspicion that Brad was her bully, but stated that he failed to recognize her after she improved her physical appearance, and further claimed that she had gotten over the harassment he put her through. In actuality, Megan harbored intense hatred towards Brad for what he did to her in high school, and proceeded to enact a vengeful plot against him by first arranging for Brad to receive a bouquet of black roses with a threatening note. Following this, the villainess used a bow to shoot an arrow into her victim's heart, committing the murder on Valentine's Day. Furthermore, Megan had chosen to impale Brad's heart in order to make his death appear to be motivated by love rather than revenge. Ultimately, the evidence led to the player and detective Gloria Hayes to realize that Megan was the killer, with both of them confronting her at the massage center. After initially denying everything, the vengeful Megan confessed to killing Brad and revealed what had sparked her desire for vengeance: Brad had pulled a twisted prank on Megan in high school by daring her to jump into a neighbor's swimming pool during a party, not telling Megan that the pool was empty. Megan went through with the dare and was badly injured as a result, being confined to a hospital for six months and going through years of physical therapy, all of which derailed Megan's plans to attend medical school. After her confession, Megan angrily proclaimed that she could never forgive Brad for ruining her life before she was placed under arrest by Gloria. At her trial, Megan pleaded guilty to the charges and was sentenced to seven years in prison. Quotes * "Brad and his friends bullied me all throughout high school! They'd throw food at me, shove me in lockers, call me Megan Mucus... the works! Just because I took archery lessons, wore braces, and had pimples doesn't mean I deserved all that!" (Megan's rant about Brad and his accomplices, foreshadowing her true personality) * "You keep saying 'bullying' as if it was nothing! But Brad almost KILLED me!" (Megan cements her villainous reveal) * "One night senior year, Brad invited me to a party. I was really excited. I thought he was trying to bury the hatchet. Once I got there, he offered me a drink and then dared me to jump into the neighbor's pool. He told me everyone was going to do it. So I took off my glasses and ran over to the pool, jumping in without any hesitation. I just wanted to be cool like everyone else! But what no one knew was that the pool had been drained a few days earlier! I dropped 6 feet into cold, hard concrete!" (Megan reveals the details about Brad's prank on her) * "That 'prank' nearly killed me! I was in the hospital for 6 months and went through years of painful physical therapy! It completely derailed my plans! It ruined my dreams of going to med school and becoming a doctor! And you know what the worst part is? He ended up being my client and didn't even remember me! So I patiently waited to get my revenge. And then decided to strike on Valentine's Day. I figured an arrow through the heart would lead people to think it was all about love. But it wasn't! I HATED him! He ruined my life, but to him it meant nothing! I'll NEVER forgive him for that!" (Megan's villainous rant prior to being arrested) * "Guilty, Your Honor. He ruined my life, so I ended his!" (Megan pleads guilty to murdering Brad at her trial) * "See?! Just like I said, Brad ruined my entire life!" (Megan's last words to judge Judith Powell before she is imprisoned for 7 years) Gallery Megan Lucas mugshot.jpg Megan Lucas arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Glasses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Impalement Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty